


Bottle of Feelings

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: It’s a poem.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Bottle of Feelings

I am a bottle of feelings

And the lid’s always falling off

I can never close it tight enough

They just keep pouring out

Like a river

Or maybe even a sky

I feel all the time

I’m a tornado of all sorts of feelings

There’s so much I want to say

So much I need to say

But I try to keep the lid on my bottle

Because when you spill too much

I’ve learned that

People abuse what’s seen as weaker

My heart goes out  
To all of those who are trapped in bottles.


End file.
